Past Regrets
by kooritenshi
Summary: Quiefer/QuistisxSeifer/Seiftis. It's too random, can't think of a summary.
1. It Was Your Fault

Past Regrets  
Chapter One: Suicide  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft, please don't sue me!  
  
Staring outside the window, Quisits sat at the edge of her bed, thinking. The falling rain streaked down the window, casting an even gloomier effect on the teen. *Does anyone in this world care about me? It sure didn't seem like it. Why did Seifer leave...?* She didn't even notice that tears were welling up in her eyes. She could still remember the night Seifer had told her that he'd cared about her. That he loved her. She'd believed him. How was she supposed to know that he would do such a cowardly thing? That he would actually run away? She should have  
expected it. When things went wrong, he ran.  
  
"Why?" Quistis whispered.   
  
A streak of blonde passed her window. She ran and pulled up the window. "Seifer?"   
  
"Uh…no, it's me, Zell." A voice answered.   
  
Quistis quickly turned and wiped her tears away.  
  
"What happened, Quistis?" He had been spying, to check up on her.  
  
"It's-It's nothing, really." She attempted a smile to reassure him.  
  
He was not convinced, though he didn't want to push it. "Are you sure?"   
  
"Yeah…" Her eyes regained a faraway look.  
  
"Ok then," Zell reluctantly left. He knew there was, in fact, something wrong, but if she wasn't willing to talk about it, then there was no point in trying to pry it out of her.  
  
Seifer stood miserably in the pouring rain listening to the cracks of thunder and watching the flashes of lightning. He felt as downcast as the setting around him. He could still hear Quistis' tinkling laugh, feel her cheerful mood, and see her long blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes. He could picture her standing on the edge of a cliff in the evening sun, her long hair being lifted in a gentle breeze and her beautiful smile as she ran toward him—but that chance was lost now; he had deceived her and run away, leaving her vulnerable to the whole world—no, she was strong, wasn't she? But still…was she strong when it came to someone she loved? Did she even love him?   
  
He scowled. What had gotten over him? Why did he run away? And besides, even if he did run away, did he have to hurt the person he most loved? The one he lived for, and most cared about?   
  
Something came over him. What was the point of continuing to live when there was no one out there anymore? No one he could be with, and why? Because of him. His fault. Only his. He whipped out his gunblade and pressed it to his throat, determined to end his life forever. He had nothing to lose. Quistis probably hated him now anyway. Not considering the fact that Quistis might have actually still been waiting, waiting for him to come back so she could tell him that she forgave him, he closed his eyes, and saying goodbye to the world, goodbye to Quistis, he—   
  
Author's Note: Wrote it in Chinese school, haha. 


	2. Forgive and Forget

Past Regrets  
Chapter Two: Forgive and Forget  
  
"Seifer! Don't!" A voice screamed. Quistis' voice.   
  
Seifer turned around. He was so overcome with happiness at the sight of Quistis that he forgot that he was standing on the edge of a cliff. He forgot that she'd been angry at him; he forgot everything, except for that fact that Quistis was with him again, back with him, and (hopefully) forgave him for what he'd done.  
  
He lost his footing and fell… off the cliff.   
Yasha: How pathetic.   
Author's Note: I know it's pathetic, I tried to make it that way.  
  
"SEIFER!!!" Quistis ran to the edge and lashed her whip down. Seifer caught hole of it. With super-human strength, she pulled him up, away from the icy, cold terror that lay beneath them.   
  
Panting, Quistis sat down in the lush, green grass. Seifer couldn't believe that Quistis had just managed to pull him up from the cliff with just her whip, in the rain.  
  
*That must be a really strong whip…* he thought. "Quistis? I'm really sorry…" Seifer began.   
  
"No, it's ok…" Quistis interrupted. She didn't want to remember the night any more than she had to.   
  
"Are you still mad at me?" Seifer asked, silently praying for a 'no'.  
  
"If I was, I wouldn't have saved you in the first place, would I?" Quistis managed a weak smile.   
  
"How did you know I was here?"   
  
"I don't know. I just had a feeling that you were going to do something stupid. Again." Quistis fell silent and sat there, considering what had just happened. Her vision blurred, Seifer, who had been unawarely watching her, noticed.  
  
"Quistis, what's wrong?" he asked.   
  
"Oh, It's nothing," she replied, as usual.   
  
"Come on, you know I'm going to keep pressing you until you tell me."   
  
"It's just that I feel like no one in this world cares about me or listens. No one's ever there for me," she sighed.   
  
"What am I? A blade of grass?" He pulled the grass she'd been mutilating out of her hands and waved it in her face.  
  
"Well, no…but you did run away when I really needed you…" Quistis trailed off.   
  
"But—" Seifer sputtered.   
  
"But what? You—" Quistis suddenly stopped. What she had been about to say was too mean, even for Seifer.   
  
"I'm really sorry, Quistis, I never meant to do that, I just…I don't know…" Seifer apologized.   
  
"It's ok, I don't hold grudges," Quistis informed him. She looked off into the distance. When she glanced back, she saw Seifer staring at her. He noticed what he was doing and abruptly stopped and turned away.   
  
"Do you want to go back now?" He asked.   
  
The rain had stopped and the day had been replaced by light sprinkling and the sun was starting to shine, which resulted in a majestic rainbow. Each arc of color stood out perfectly in the periwinkle sky. The bands of hues blended together where they met, and formed a magnificent masterpiece.   
  
"No, I don't want to go back." Quistis whispered, shaking her head. "I… never mind…"   
  
Something clicked inside Seifer's mind. Squall told her to talk to a wall when she needed to talk. Then… he'd run away. Seifer looked at Quistis' tear-streaked face. He couldn't stand it when Quistis started crying. He didn't want her to hurt ever again. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her, before whispering, "I love you Quistis. I promise I'll never leave you again. I'll always protect you."   
  
Quistis stood there in his arms, holding on tightly, as if she believed he would disappear if she ever let go. She was crying again, but this time, it wasn't because of anger, sorrow, and pain. It was because of pure joy, bliss, and happiness. 


	3. Shopping Is Torture

Past Regrets  
Chapter Three: SeeD Ball  
  
They walked back To Balamb together, and were greeted by a screaming Selphie.   
  
"Where were you two? I was so worried!" she shrieked.   
  
"At a cliff." Quistis answered.  
  
"What were you doing? Bungee jumping?" asked Selphie.   
  
"Yeah. Have you ever tried it? It's really fun!" exclaimed Seifer.   
  
"Very fu-n-nee…" Selphie bounced off.   
  
A group of Trepies approached them. ("Can I have your autograph?" "No! My turn!" "No! I should be…" Etc. etc. etc.) Quistis and Seifer sneaked away, only to be bombarded by Squall, Rinoa, and Zell.   
  
"You're back, Seifer!" Rinoa exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah…I'm back." Seifer said.   
  
Squall couldn't get over the look of such happiness on Quistis' face. He'd never seen his ex-instructor like this before.  
  
"Uh…Squall? Why are you staring at Quistis like that?" Zell asked.   
  
Rinoa glared at Squall, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him away. "How dare you! Why were you looking at her like that?"   
  
"Ok…forget I ever asked…" Zell watched Rinoa clobber Squall with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Hey, Quistis! Come with me to the SeeD ball! PLEASE???" Irvine called.   
  
"Um…I'm already with someone else," Quistis hurried away from him.   
  
Seifer stopped in his tracks. The look on his face was as if Quistis had just slapped him. Quistis turned around, smiled and said, "I'm going with you, not Squall. Unless you don't want to…" she trailed off.   
  
Seifer grinned. "I'll go with you."   
  
"It's tomorrow night, right?"   
  
"Yeah, tomorrow night…oh, I just remembered... I gotta go. See you tomorrow."   
  
Selphie and Rinoa had overheard Quistis' conversation with Seifer.   
  
"Ooohhh…you're going with Seifer?" squealed Selphie.   
  
"You've got to wear something special! What are you planning to wear?" Rinoa asked.   
  
"Uh…SeeD uniform?"   
  
"Are you crazy? This is your big chance and you're gonna blow it by wearing that boring SeeD uniform? Seduce him!"   
  
"There's absolutely no way that's gonna happen if I can help it! Let's go shopping!" Selphie announced.   
  
To Quistis, it was like she'd just pronounced a death sentence. Her? Shopping?! "I'm not going." She said.   
  
"Yes you are!"   
  
"But—"   
  
"No buts! Let's go!"   
  
Quistis was unmercifully pulled after them, being wrenched from side to side whenever they found something she "just had" to get. ("Get this one!" "Try this one!" "No, this one!" "This!" Etc. etc. etc.)   
  
Hours later, Quistis still hadn't found what she wanted, though Rinoa and Selphie had agreed a number of them were 'perfect for her'. She was exhausted from being dragged around to over 75 stores, wrenched around until her arms were sore. She could swear that one arm was now longer than the other. Fatigued, she sank down into a bench to rest.   
  
"Quistis! Over here! Come look!"   
  
Quistis staggered to where Selphie was standing. She was jumping up and down, pointing at something.   
  
"What?" inquired Quistis, trying anxiously trying to stop herself from sounding so exasperated.   
  
"Look! Look! Look! This is absolutely perfect for you!" wailed Selphie.   
  
Quistis' eyes rested on the dress she'd been pointing to. It was a strapless blue dress that complemented her eyes perfectly, with swirls of silver and lavender.  
  
"Get it! Get it! Get it!" Selphie screamed, causing people to stare.   
  
"I'll get it." Quistis said, anxious to get away from the sea of eyes that were looking strangely at them. She was also eager to get home and rest her dying feet.   
  
After paying for what each of them at gotten, they left the mall. Quistis was grateful to be back. She could bet she'd never be able to walk again. Her legs were so worn-out and aching, she didn't see how she could dance the next night. Even though mentally, and physically, she was tired, she couldn't fall asleep. She finally decided to go to the 'Secret Area.'   
The first couple she saw was Rinoa and Squall, making out. She also saw Zell with the library girl, Selphie and Irvine were talking. I guess Selphie's going with Irvine… I'm always alone, even with Seifer now, I still never see him. SeeD balls, missions, everything. Everyone else has someone…why not me? She was so deeply lost in thought, she never noticed someone approaching her. 


	4. Foursome

Past Regrets  
Chapter Four: 'Let's have a foursome!'  
  
Quistis was suddenly aware of someone wrapped around one of her legs, pleading for her to go to the ball with him. It was Irvine again. Quistis screamed. "Get off me!!!" Irvine was shouting at the top of his lungs, "Pleeaassee go with me!!!" while disrupting many couples that were scattered around the area, making out. The library girl had run off, eyes filled with hurt. Zell had told her he never knew she'd liked him. She'd been pretending something was there, when there wasn't.  
  
"But I'm going with someone already!" Quistis argued. Selphie was sitting in a corner, crying. Quistis flared up. No one hurt her friends and get away with it. She smacked Irvine and went to Selphie. "Let's go, Selphie."   
  
"Wait, Selphie! I'm going with you! I just wanted to go with two people, that's all!" Irvine called after her.   
  
"Forget it, you jerk! I don't want to go with you. I hate you!!!" Selphie screamed.   
  
Quistis' eyes fixed on a figure coming toward them. It was Seifer.   
  
"Quistis!"   
  
As he approached, he noticed Selphie's angry tears. She was gripping her nunchakus so fiercely, she looked like she wanted to rip someone's throat out.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
He soon found out. Irvine came up to Selphie.   
  
"Aw, come on! Why so glum, chum? I just wanted a threesome. You can join and we'll have a foursome!"   
  
Selphie, Quistis and Seifer stared at him in shock, then in pure hatred. There was a flash of a gunblade, the sound of a whip and nunchakus. There was suddenly no Irvine.  
  
"He's sooooo disgusting!" exclaimed Selphie. "I think I'll just go by myself now. I don't know what I ever saw in him..."   
  
"Well, I have to go, it's already past midnight. Good night…" Quistis started to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Seifer called after her. "I need to talk to you."   
  
Selphie looked at the two of them knowingly. "Ok, I'll leave you two to talk, have a nice chat!" Selphie skipped away.   
  
*Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk.*   
  
Quistis woke up the next morning in a cheerful mood. She finished grading papers, teaching students, and of course…avoiding Trepies. Luckily, the Trepies were scared of Seifer, so they always scattered and hurried away whenever he approached. 


	5. Commander Selphie

Past Regrets  
Chapter Five: Commander Selphie  
  
Later that day, Quistis ran into Seifer, dropping all her books and papers.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She bent down to pick them up.   
  
Seifer looked down at her and smiled: 'Wow! What a view! Oh wait…I'm not a pervert!' He turned away.   
  
Quistis got up and smiled, "See you tonight." She walked away.   
  
As 8:00 progressed forward, Quistis became increasingly tense and uneasy. She put on the dress and waited for Selphie to come. She was dozing off when Selphie burst into the room.   
  
"BOOYAKA! TODAY IS THE BIG DAY!"   
  
Quistis flew up from her chair and looked sleepily at Selphie. "Oh, hi…" her head dropped down again as she flopped back down into her chair, asleep.   
  
A gargantuan water balloon splatted onto her face and she instantly awoke. "You got the dress dirty," she complained as she got up.  
  
"No I didn't, it only hit your face." Selphie squabbled.   
  
Quistis moved in slow motion to the door.   
  
"Put this necklace on first, wipe your face! Smooth the wrinkles on your dress out!" Selphie barked, handing her a silver filigree chain with a charm dangling at the end.   
  
Quistis followed the instructions and sauntered out the door. Seifer was outside waiting for her and laughing. He abruptly stopped when she got out the door.   
  
"Shoo! Shoo! Go do your mushy stuff now!" Selphie hurried them out of the hallway. Seifer and Quistis just stared at eachother, not knowing what to do.   
  
~10 minutes later~   
  
Selphie poked her head out the door. "What?! You're still out here?! Do something! Dance! Kiss! Hug! Do SOMETHING! Anything!"   
  
Seifer and Quistis were bewildered by the girl's outburst, so they just kept staring and staring and staring and staring and--   
  
"DO SOMETHING!!!"   
  
"Let's go before she The Ends us."   
Author's Note: The End is Selphie's Special.   
  
They walked away when—"HOLD HANDS!!!" Seifer! Put your arm around her or I'll BOOYAKA you!"   
  
*gasp*   
  
Quistis snatched Seifer's hand and they half-ran away. Selphie beamed in contentment at the gooey scene.   
  
"I never knew she was like that…" Seifer muttered.   
  
"I didn't either," Quistis looked behind them suspiciously. "Um…Seifer? I think she's tailing us." Quistis whispered uneasily.   
  
A voice screamed down the hall, "You better kiss her when the date's over or I'll Horrendous Laugh you. Better yet, kiss her NOW!"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Selphie—This was supposed to be fun! Not a mushy movie scene that you direct! Even if he kisses me, why can't he do that alone?" Quistis whined.   
  
A blank look came across Selphie's face as she reassessed this new piece of information. "Oh what the hell!" She bouncily skipped way.   
  
"Whew!" Quistis breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
As they went into the ballroom, music from "Waltz of the Moon" drifted to them.   
"Did you guys kiss?" asked a voice on the microphone.   
  
Everyone looked peculiarly at Selphie.   
  
Keeping a straight face, Quistis and Seifer silently nodded.   
  
"Good, now dance!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
"You heard me! If you don't, I'll start laughing…TEE HEE HEE HEE—"   
  
Fearing for the lives of everyone in the ballroom, Quistis and Seifer went to the balcony, feigning "dancing."   
  
Irvine came over to Selphie. "May I have this dance?"   
  
"Heck no!" Came the reply.   
  
Zell came over.   
  
"May I have this dance?"   
  
"Sure!"   
  
"Hey! That's unfair! Prejudice!" Irvine declared. "Prejudice, I tell you, Prejudice!"   
~Meanwhile~   
  
"Quistis?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
*grumble grumble*   
  
"What?"   
  
*murmur murmur*   
  
"Speak up!"   
  
"May I have this dance?"   
  
"Sure!"   
  
Seifer's inner voice: Score!   
  
And halfway through the dance… "YES THEY'RE DANCING!!!!"   
  
*sweatdrop*   
  
---Battle of the Inner Voices   
Author's Note: ^ are the inner voices' thoughts. * is the people's thoughts.   
  
Seifer stared at Quistis' face longingly.   
  
^She's pretty, isn't she?^ a whiny voice asked.   
  
*Shut up!*   
  
^Make me!^ the voice taunted.  
  
Quistis gazed back at Seifer. ^He's cute, huh?^   
  
*Be quiet, let me enjoy this in peace*   
  
^You're enjoying it, eh? Those beautiful azure eyes looking intently at you, tall, dark, handsome…^   
  
*Dark?! He's not dark!*  
  
^So you agree with the rest? Oh what the heck, just say he's dark. Tell him to stand in the dark.^   
  
^Tell her she's beautiful! You won't regret it!^   
  
*No! You made me lose to all those game shows, if it wasn't for you, I would've won every one. You're going to be wrong on this one too!*   
  
^Aww….come on! Just tell her. What'll it hurt?^   
  
*I'm trusting you just once more…if you're wrong on this one also, I'm NEVER going to listen to you again.*   
  
^But—but then you won't have a conscience!!!^   
  
*That's the point. I never wanted one to begin with. ESPECIALLY not you.*  
  
"Quistis, *mumble mumble*   
  
"I can't read your mind, you know…"   
  
"You're beautiful."   
  
*silence*   
  
*LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!! She looked away!*   
  
^So you DO regret it?^ the voice asked meekly.   
  
~In Quistis' mind~   
  
^Oooooo!!! You're blushing! How sweet! I told you he loved you!^   
  
*No I'm not! He's just a flatterer.*   
  
^Yes you are! Admit it! Hey! Don't look away! He'll think that you hate him!^   
  
~Quistis & Seifer's Inner Voices~   
^*WAHHHHHHHHHH*^   
  
^What happened?^   
  
^Seifer's neva gonna listen to me again cuz he thinks I'm wrong. He thinks Quistis hates us.^   
  
^There, there, there, it'll be ok. I talked to her about that. Look at that, they're gazing at eachother again. Don't worry, be happy!^   
  
^Thanks! *hug*^   
  
Seifer looked down at Quistis to find her gazing lovingly up at him.   
  
^You know you want her. Seifer, Just admit it.^   
  
*I do not.*   
  
^Yes you do.^ the voice cackled.   
  
*Do not!*   
  
^Do too! And you know it! Didn't you tell me you adored her at the cliff? Why don't you admit it now?^   
  
*Aw, screw you!*   
  
^Kiss him, Quistis, kiss him!^   
  
*Heck no!*   
  
^Fine then, I'll go meet up with Seifer's inner voice!!!^   
  
*No! Don't!*   
  
^Too bad! You can't stop me! Nyah, nyah, nyah!^   
  
~  
  
^Let's make em' kiss!^   
  
^How?^   
  
^Leave it to me, after all, I WAS the one who made her instructor. Follow along with what I tell you to do.^   
  
^Seifer wants to kiss you.^   
  
*Yeah right.*   
  
^Why would I lie to you?^   
  
*You have EVERY reason to lie to me.*   
  
^But he does!^ the inner voice sputtered.   
  
*Unless he kisses me right now, I won't believe you*   
  
^Hey! I did my part! Your turn now, Seifer's-inner-voice! She said she wouldn't believe Seifer would wanna kiss her unless he did it NOW.^   
  
^Good job!^   
  
They slap high-fives and leave.   
  
^Oh Seifer!!!^ the voice said in a singsong voice. ^She wants to kiss you.^   
  
*Really? She does?*   
  
^KISS HER!^   
  
Seifer looked down at Quistis, his face inching closer and closer. Quistis was getting more panicky every second that passed by. Seifer tightened his hold on her waist and kissed her. (This was by careful and forceful guidance from his inner voice)   
  
…..BY YASHA…..   
Seifer's tongue prodded Quistis' lip gently, as if asking for entry. Ever being the polite one, Quistis parted her lips. Feeling Seifer's tongue sliding into her mouth, she began to suck on it lightly.   
  
^Um…Quistis? I think that's enough. Quistis? Quistis?^   
  
^Seifer! Can you hear me? You're going too far!^   
  
But the couple couldn't hear them, they were lost in their own world…..Well, they could hear one thing….. "BOOYAKAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
~At that moment~   
  
Selphie's pesky inner voice was urging her to kiss him. Irvine was standing nearby, still ranting on about prejudice.   
  
^Kiss Zell! You fool!^   
  
*No!*   
  
^I'll kill Mr. Bunny!^   
Author's Note: Mr. Bunny is Selphie's beloved stuffed animal.   
  
*NO! PLEASE! DON'T!*   
  
^No more Mr. Bunny is you don't kiss him by the time I count to 3! 1…2— ^   
  
Selphie gave Zell a quick peck on the cheek and flew to the restroom. Filling the sink with water, she placed her whole head in, hoping to drown her inner voice.   
  
^You know that won't work, right?^   
  
*AHHHH!!! Leave me alone!!*   
  
If you ever go to Balamb Garden, please excuse the girl that's running around screaming about voices in her head. She has her reasons. Don't go near Dorm 14 either. You'll be greatly disturbed. 


	6. And It Ends Yet Again

"No!"  
  
"Please."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Pretty-please!"  
  
"N-O spells no!"  
  
So Irvine chased Selphie all over Balamb Garden trying to make her dance with him...and whatever happened to  
Quistis and Seifer? Well...TOO BAD! I don't write lemons!  
  
THE END 


End file.
